Fun
by Tyanilisha
Summary: Follement Utile, Non ? POV Beat. Yaoi.


Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Univers de Jet Set Radio Future.

Auteure : Moi, première à écrire en français sur le fandom, à priori. Fait bizarre.

Couple : Beat x Yoyo. Original, je sais.

Résumé : Attention au spoiler sur l'histoire du jeu. Beat s'exprime.

**

* * *

Fun**

Je ne sais même plus comment ça commencé, exactement.

Il y avait le roller, les clans, et c'était fun. Jm'emmerdais tellement en cours. C'était fun.

Le sentiment que rien n'était inaccessible, d'exister pour soi. C'était fun.

Être un cran au dessus des autres. C'était fun.

Puis ça a pris de l'importance.

Tu m'as battu, je suis rentré dans votre groupe. Fun d'appartenir à un groupe.

Avec Gumn et sa robe trois fois trop courte, qui rit aux éclats à chaque fois qu'elle grille un mec en train de la mater. Je crois qu'elle est un peu folle, mais elle grinde bien.

Yavait un garage.

Y avait des courses, et des tags à faire.

La police à bousculer, de temps à autre.

C'était fun.

Les choses se sont enchaînées. Ça arrive, quand tout prend de l'importance.

Tout allait bien, t'étais là, ceux qui savaient nous charriaient, ceux qui savaient pas suivait plus la conversation, et tu me narguais, à planquer tes yeux clairs derrière des lunettes de soleil qui jurait avec ta coloration. Tu me narguais, tu t'inquiétais pour rien, et tu ne quittais jamais ton sac à barda. Un bouquin pour attendre les autres à l'arrivée, des pansements parce que nous ne sommes qu'une bande de pas doués. Toi le premier.

On peut pas dire que tu sautes haut, ou que tu grindes particulièrement bien; t'aimes pas les Wallride, et t'es mal à l'aise pour les Airs. Mais tu t'en sors bien au final, je t'assure. Je te vois déjà bomber le torse.

Et le soleil s'est couché ...

Tout s'est enchaîné, encore et encore, ta disparition, en premier.

Va pas croire que je m'inquiétais, gamin.

Nan.

Mais j'aimais pas ça.

Je te faisais confiance pour réapparaître dans trois ou quatre jours, avec un grand sourire, et une coloration verte toujours plus fluo. Qui ne brille pas la nuit, comme tu me l'as fait remarquer. Mais si je me fous de ta gueule, c'est que je t'aime.

Sauf que t'as pas refait surface.

Pas grave. Tout le monde a commencé à tout prendre au sérieux. Y en a jamais qu'une qu'a compris. La rue c'est le chaos, et ça le reste. Et le reste a pas tellement d'importance. Qu'importe de recommencer ses tags, de rivaliser d'adresse ? C'est fun.

Sauf que tout le monde s'est posé des questions, et c'est devenu grave. Les choses sont devenues graves. Lourdes. Désagréables. Failli me casser.

Mais ils étaient tous là à dramatiser.

Fallait bien une tête de con pour leur rappeler de sourire, et que le reste c'est des conneries.

Et je t'attendais.

La police qui monte le niveau, les autres qui partent en guerre. J'aime pas la guerre. Voir les gens se prendre la tête, monter des plans, comploter, ne plus rire, les mines sombres, les mines victorieuses. Les victoires sont pas belles, à la guerre. Que ça prenne de l'importance,yep. Que ça tourne guérilla, nop. Mais la police cherche à tuer, et je ne doute pas que certains ont finis à la morgue. Et ceux à l'hôpital. On leur rend même pas visite. J'm'en fous. Rien à carrer d'eux. Toi, tu me manquais, petit con.

T'es même pas au lycée.

Et pourtant, je me suis retourné, sur mon lit, à chercher la chaleur de ton corps accroché au mien. Tu me faisais suer, peu avant. Je crois que ça veut dire que tu me manquais, non ?

En tout cas, ça t'a pas fait revenir. Au garage, ça se marchait presque dessus, puis chacun trouvait sa place. Sont cools, je suppose. En tout cas, c'est que t'aurais dit. Sauf que t'étais pas là. T'avais 'trahi'. Trahi quoi ? Mon cul ? Rien promis, rien signé, l'âme de le rue, comme ils l'ont tous à la bouche, c'est pas ça, 'trahison', 'loyauté', mais la rue, c'est juste le chaos. Alors, le seul but, c'est de se débrouiller, de prendre du fun. La guerre n'est pas fun. Trahison, ils ont vraiment eu que ça à la bouche. Sauf que c'était pas toi.

Mais ça, c'était juste une évidence. T'es tellement plus humain qu'un tas de ferraille. Tellement plus fier. Et tellement plus gamin.

T'arrêtais pas de les admirer, au garage, sans leur dire, Gum, et son rire quand elle taguait un flic, Corn pour ses Airs nonchalants, Combo et ses sauts ... Même Roboy. Me demande à quel moment t'as commencé à m'en causer, de ce bordel. Je t'ai juste écouté parce que t'étais pas trop mal, un peu gamin, que tu m'intéressais, ton corps, pas toi. Puis finalement, j'ai fini par écouter parce que c'était toi, et pas un autre. Même fini par te répondre. Faut croire que je t'aime bien.

Et monsieur a disparu.

Je me suis pas mis à cloper, j'ai pas arrêté de manger, j'ai pas cauchemardé des nuits entières. Un peu de mal à dormir, moins de fun, moins de couleur. C'est fou ce que tu es coloré. Vivant.

Je me suis bien emmerdé.

Bien sûr, je leur ai filé un coup de main, après tout, tu m'avais battu pour que je rentre dans leur groupe. Et j'avais accepté. J'en étais plus à ça près. Et ils nous tiraient dessus, et ils canardaient la foule, dans leurs nouvelles armures.

Quelle merde, j'te jure.

Mais toi ?

Petit collégien de merde. Même pas fichu d'être là.

Les Golden Rhinos. Quelle invention. Des tueurs dans la rue.

Les bombes. Détruire des quartiers entiers. C'est même plus la guerre, c'était la Révolution. J'aurais dû partir, mais tu sais bien que je laisse pas les potes dans la merde. Tu te serais démerdé, j'imagine. Tu te faufiles toujours partout, surtout où il faut pas.

Dois-je compter mon appart' dans le lot ?

Enfin.

Colonise mon appart', si ça t'amuse.

T'es revenu. Les accolades se sont enchaîner, et les rencontres, on était pas aussi nombreux dans ton souvenir. T'avais jarté tes lunettes, enfin, elles ont volé quand Gum t'as attrapé en plein élan. Maintenant ils savent tous que t'as des yeux gris clair.

Secret, entre toi et moi. Secret d'enfants, secrets d'amants, un peu des deux.

Sauf qu'il n'y a plus de secrets. Ton poing a tapé contre le mien, tes yeux se sont arrêtés sur moi. J'ai failli reculer, tu sais ? Tu te serais bien rétamé. Comme si tous ces abrutis avaient besoin d'être au courant. Et tu pèses lourd avec tes rollers. Pour finir, je croyais qu'il n'y avait que les gosses qui sautaient au cou des gens. Remarque, un gosse ne m'aurait pas roulé une pelle pareille.

Tu m'avais manqué.

A l'avenir, tâche de pas te faire enlever.

T'es un sale gamin, ça on sait.

C'est pas une raison. T'es mon sale gamin, et le seul à avoir le droit de s'infiltrer dans mon appartement.

Et plus encore.

Le mien. Fun.

Et quand est-ce que tu t'y es incrusté, dans mon appart' ? Dans ma vie ? Rassure-toi, j'ai pas été tremper une de tes fringues. Tu l'aurais fait toi, à ma place. Mais parce que toi tu sais encore pleurer, et tu prends tout tellement à cœur. Mais ce n'est pas comme si tu n'allais pas revenir, me revenir. Encore une fois, tu es mon sale gamin.

Alors que je devrais arrêter tout ça, cette folie qu'est devenu le roller de rue, et me concentrer sur mes cours. Pourtant, je prends soin de ces deux fois quatre roues, et je prenais soin de la paire de secours que t'as zappée chez moi.

Je devrais construire quelque chose. M'emmerde.

Alors, je grinde, je patine, je roule, je t'attends, et je te mate.

Mon sale gamin, qui squatte mon appart', qui squatte mon lit, qui me traîne au Garage des GG's, qui me fait souffler, qui se colle à moi la nuit, qui se colore les cheveux en verts, et qui s'accroche à moi régulièrement, dans le style sangsue. Et qui me regarde avec des yeux gris envoûtants. Et qui me fait céder, parfois.

Et en plus, je t'aime ... bien sale gamin.

Follement utile, non ?

Et pourtant. Tu restes pour moi foutrement unique et nécessaire.

_Fin_

* * *

J'ai pas tout à fait fini le jeu, donc si la fin est pas parfaitement exacte, c'est normal. Mais après tout, ça n'est qu'une petite fanfiction. Une idée, comme ça. J'espère, si quelqu'un est arrivé jusqu'ici, que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

**Tyanilisha**


End file.
